This invention relates to a plumb and horizontal locating device that can be used for making measurements and for locating the features of a ceiling. Alternatively, the locating device can be used to locate one point on the same horizontal plane as another point. The device is simple, accurate and can be made to be inexpensive.
Craftsmen such as carpenters, electricians, plumbers, architects and others must often precisely locate a point on a room's ceiling. Locating the point may be needed for hanging or locating fixtures, moldings, pipes, sprinklers, heating ducts or other items. Architects and builders may need to measure a ceiling's components and features in preparing architectural plans. In the past, a person would climb a ladder or ladders and measure and locate the point. They might use a measuring tape or drop a plumb line to the floor to identify the point of interest. This can be dangerous and complicated. It can also require two or more people and be time consuming. When a ceiling is sloped or very high the problem becomes even worse. A sloped ceiling may require the use of complex mathematical formulas to locate a point. With these old methods accuracy and speed were often sacrificed.
Locating devices were developed in the past to help with this ceiling feature locating and measurement problem. However, these devices have suffered from being complex and expensive. They used components such as friction-proof bearings, adjusting screws and air bubbles which add to the expense and make the locating device sensitive to jarring and rough handling.
Another problem facing craftsmen occurs when trying to determine if two points are on the same horizontal, level plane. This problem occurs when building walls, swimming pools and in a variety of other situations. Leveling devices with spirit-type components are used but are useless for comparing points that are far apart. Clear hoses with water inside have also been used but they suffer from being large and clumsy to handle.
It would thus be desirable to be able to make measurements and locate features of a ceiling without ladders and without complex or expensive devices. It would also be desirable to easily locate points which are on the same horizontal, level plane even though the points are a large distance apart.